Versöhnung in Wien
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: "El día de las audiciones habíamos terminado, vi a mi amado Jasper besándose con María, una de las bailarinas de relleno. Bah ¿A quien le importa? A ti tonta" / Este es un OS navideño ! la pesadilla termina siendo un hermoso sueño vuelto realidad :33


_**HooLaa ! :))**_

_**Disclaimer: bueno como ya saben los personajes NO son mios (por mas que quiera) / ya saben son de nuestra querida S. Meyer :)) el texto si es mio ! asi ya esta ! :DD **_

_**Vale nos leemos abajo...**_

* * *

_**Versöhnung in Wien / Reconciliación en Vienna**_

P.O.V. ALICE

No hay un peor dolor que el que se siente cuando estas solo en navidad, las fiestas decembrinas se convierten en la ostia, no tienes ganas ni tiempo para nada; y la necesidad de escapar es casi vital. Volver a ver a la persona que te produce tal dolor es como si te golpearan con un bate. Mirarle otra vez a los ojos y saber que aun sigues enamorada de él, a pesar del dolor y todo lo malo que te ha hecho sigues enamorada de él.

El día de las audiciones habíamos terminado, vi a mi amado Jasper besándose con María, una de las bailarinas de relleno. Bah ¿A quien le importa? _A ti tonta_. Marcus había dicho que la cara que tenia le había hecho desistir de su decisión con respecto a que yo tuviera el papel principal, pero al momento en el que iniciaron las notas de Tchaikovski deje de ser la dolida, triste y dejada Alice para ser una mujercilla que en noche buena había encontrado al amor de su vida y eso ayudo a que yo obtuviera el papel.

Llevábamos casi un mes practicando el nuevo recital para invierno, El cascanueces estaba en el programa, por fin había logrado el principal, ser Marie había sido el sueño de mi madre pero como ella nunca lo pudo conseguir ese deseo recayó en mi, si ella estuviese viva seguramente estaría orgullosa de mi.

Estábamos en uno de los muchos ensayos, el director, los de iluminación, escenografía, vestuario, peinado, maquillaje, los bailarines principales y los secundarios dábamos todo lo que podía ser dado para poder presentar un perfecto cascanueces este año.

Afuera había comenzado a llover pero nadie parecía darse cuenta, algunos acababan de llegar, otros teníamos todo el día en ese lugar, sin duda el evento de este año iba a ser uno de los mas grandes, residíamos en Austria, no muy lejos de mi querida Francia pero tampoco muy cerca; la compañía había logrado firmar un acuerdo con Klaus Bachler el actual director del teatro Burgtheater en Vienna.

Estábamos algo cansados pero el dolor era soportable, el problema sin duda alguna seria al parar porque los músculos comenzaban a enfriarse y por ende a entumirse. El cascanueces consistía en dos actos, volvimos a ensayar el primer acto donde se muestra la casa de los Stahlbaum, en la cual se prepara la fiesta de la víspera de la Navidad. Marie (yo), su hermano Fritz (Alec) y sus padres están celebrando la noche con amigos y familia, cuando entra el padrino misterioso, Herr Drosselmeyer (Emmett). Se saca deprisa un saco de regalos para todos los niños. Todos están felices, salvo Marie, quien no ha recibido un regalo todavía. Herr Drosselmeyer presenta entonces tres muñecas de tamaño natural, cada una bailando en torno a sí. Cuando estás completan las danzas, Marie se acerca a Herr Drosselmeyer pidiendo un regalo. Parece que a él le faltan más regalos, y Marie corre a su madre teniendo un arranque de lágrimas. Drosselmeyer presenta luego un juguete de cascanueces, en la forma tradicional de un soldado en uniforme de formación. Marie está encantada, pero su hermano siente envidia y quiebra el cascanueces. La fiesta termina y la familia Stahlbaum se acuesta. Mientras todos están durmiendo Herr Drosselmeyer arregla el Cascanueces. Después Marie se despierta y ve que su ventana está abierta. Cuando el reloj toca la medianoche, Marie oye el sonido de ratones. Se despierta y trata de fugarse, pero los ratones la detienen. Tal vez Marie esté soñando todavía: El árbol de Navidad de repente se vuelve enorme, llenando la sala. El cascanueces (Jasper) cobra vida; él y sus soldados se levantan para defender a Marie, y el Rey de los ratones (Demetri) encabeza a sus ratones en batalla. Y cuando Marie ayuda al Cascanueces sosteniendo la cola del rey de los ratones y tirándole un zapato, éste aprovecha la oportunidad y apuñala al rey, que muere. Los ratones se retiran llevándose a su líder. Luego, el Cascanueces se transforma en un príncipe. Marie y el príncipe viajan a un mundo donde copos de nieve bailarines los saludan y donde hadas y reinas bailan para darles la bienvenida a Marie y al príncipe a su mundo. La música expresa las imágenes maravillosas presentando un coro de niños sin palabras. El telón cae y termina el primer acto.

Después de terminar todo el primer acto pasamos al segundo en el cual Marie, el Cascanueces y Drosselmeyer llegan al Reino de los Dulces donde los recibe el Hada de Azúcar (Rosalie), su Caballero (James) y el resto de los dulces. Se suceden una danza española, identificada a veces con el chocolate, una china, a veces con el té, una árabe, café, y una rusa, a veces llamada Bastones de Caramelo (la danza rusa es el _Trepak_), Mamá Jengibre (Kate) y sus _Polichinelas,_ las Flautas de lengüeta, el Hada de Azúcar, y el Vals de las Flores.

Después de las celebraciones, Marie se despierta bajo el árbol navideño con su cascanueces de madera, alegre por su maravillosa aventura, y cae el telón.

Estaba agotada, me dolía todo y los pies me sangraban, tuve que lavarlos y masajearlos un poco para que no se entumecieran; pero el dolor físico no era el peor, tenia que hacer muchos actos con Jasper gracias a que él era el cascanueces, Marcus me pidió perdón después de lo que paso pero no podía cambiar nada en el papeleo porque seria mover todo y eso no era factible gracias a los ensayos anteriores.

Jasper me susurraba cosas como "yo no quería" o "te amo eso no lo dudes" entre otras mas, era necesario que me abrazara al momento de la muerte del rey de los ratones y era cuando intentaba besarme o besaba mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, como antes. Yo hacia una rabieta o lo empujaba o caía hacia atrás en un intento de apartarme de él; así que teníamos que volver a hacer esa parte de la obra.

-Este maldito vestido de "azúcar" – llego Rosalie haciendo un mohín y quitándose el vestido de prueba para "el hada de azúcar"

-Te vez adorable Rose – le dije riendo – el blanco pomposo le sienta bien a tus bucles de miel

-Tonta – me dijo mostrándome la lengua, Emmett y Kate soltaron unas cuantas risotadas ante la mueca de Rose.

Emmett y Rose estaban a pocos días de ser novios, Emmett adoraba a Rose y ella solo se hacia del rogar. Kate y su novio Garrett también estaban el la producción al igual que Edward que era el director de orquesta, también estaban los hermanos Alec y Jane, también Demetri y Félix con su novia Heidi; todos nos llevábamos de maravilla éramos grandes amigos y siempre nos apoyábamos; ellos estuvieron ahí cuando sucedió lo de María y Jasper y me apoyaron y me hicieron sonreír desde ese día aunque yo no era buena compañía para nadie.

-¡Hey chicos! – Edward llego sonriendo con las partituras del ballet en las manos

-Hola Ed – Emmett fue el único que le contesto y nosotras solo asentimos con la cabeza

-¿Tienen planes para hoy en la noche? – pregunto sentándose a lado de Kate

-¿Qué hoy en la noche que? – pregunto Félix llegando con Heidi en su espalda y Alec y Demetri flanqueándolo

-Eso estaba preguntando – Edward le hizo una mueca y Félix sonrió

-Pues supongo que nada – les dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Por qué?

-Es que he escuchado que hoy habrá una especie de festival en el cual se ahuyentan a los "demonios" – Explico Edward haciendo comillas con los dedos – para que las festividades navideñas sean prosperas y las mujeres se visten de ángeles y hacen una danza

-¡Ha! Supongo que para danzas nosotros solos – dijo Garrett llegando con Jane a su lado.

-Ya lo creo – le secundo ella y se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció una rosquilla con glaseado sabor fresa, la acepte y comí gustosa, llevaba todo el día sin comer.

-Vas a engordar – mi dijo Emmett fingiendo horror, ese hombre si que era un caso

-Me importa un soberano maní, he bajado cinco puñeteros kilos en este ultimo mes…

-Como sigas así vas a desaparecer – me dijo Garrett con el seño fruncido

-Necesitas comer bien Aly si no te puedes enfermar – me dijo Rose sobando mi espalda

-Si es solo por los acontecimientos recientes – le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Kate arrodillándose frente a mi y posando sus manos sobre mis rodillas

-Si es solo…

-Venga chicos otro ensayo – llamo Marcus palmeando sus muslos

-Vamos – dijo Emmett y nos ayudo a levantarnos

-¿Y que dicen con lo de hoy en la noche? – volvió a preguntar Edward mientras todos caminábamos hacia el escenario

-Pues por mi esta bien – le contesto Rosalie haciendo un _Fouetté en tournant _

-Si obvio – Emmett y Félix chocaron las palmas y soltaron una estruendosa risotada

-Supongo que nosotros también – dejo Alec contestando por el y Heidi la cual asintió

- Y nosotros – Demetri era novio de Jane y si ella iba el también

-Creo que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer – dijo Kate sonriendo y abrazando a Garrett el cual le pasó el brazo por los hombros

- Y… ¿Qué me dices de ti Aly? – me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa y después esta se torno en una mueca de disgusto al ver sobre mi hombro. Fui viendo a cada uno de mis amigos y su rictus se iba cambiando al igual que el de Edward.

Voltee a ver y ahí estaba él, con su andar elegante, su hermoso cabello rizado y rubio alrededor de su rostro angelical, su torso estaba desnudo y sus preciosos orbes azules tenían un brillo hermoso. Mis rodillas flaquearon y me hice un paso hacia atrás para evitar que se acercara más a mí.

-Hola chicos – dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros

-Hola – le contestaron de lo mas frio y al unísono a excepción de Rose que era la que mas molesta estaba con el; ella simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza tomo mi mano y nos halo hasta donde Marcus estaba sentado.

-¿Podemos iniciar el ensayo ya o con lo de hoy ha sido suficiente? – me pregunto Marcus sonriendo de forma cariñosa

-Le sangran los pies – le dijo Rose molesta sin dejarme contestar

-Supongo que por hoy es todo – Marcus le sonrió y articulo un "tranquila" que hizo que Rosalie sonriera

"Muy bien, compañía, supongo que por hoy ha sido todo, descansen que mañana los quiero despiertos y aseados a las siete de la mañana – anuncio Marcus alzando la voz

-Pero mañana es sábado – se quejo James

-Entonces espero que no tengan planeado llegar muy tarde al hotel – Marcus le sonrió y se retiro no sin antes decir que los que creían necesario ensayar mas se quedaran

-Larguémonos de aquí ya – grito Emmett corriendo como un loco seguido por Félix, Demetri, Alec, Edward y Garrett, los cuales le gritaban que dejara de gritar.

-Vamos – me dijo Rose riendo.

Nos cambiamos y nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y botas para el frio, yo llevaba unas lindas uggs y un abrigo corto de color rosado y los demás también llevaban botas y abrigos para resguardarse del frió.

Tomamos el colectivo gracias a que no teníamos autos en Vienna, y fuimos a donde se festejaría el dichoso festival. Yo no estaba de muy buenos humos empezando por el hecho de que hacia un frió que te calaba hasta los huesos y el dolor del cuerpo era casi insoportable.

-Tengo el culo entumecido – dijo Emmett parándose y cediéndole el lugar a una anciana, ella le agradeció en alemán y Emmett nos vio con cara de nada

-lovely lady für nichts (por nada adorable señora) – Le contesto Garrett sonriendo a la mujer.

Todos soltamos unas cuantas risitas cuando Emmett se sentó sobre Garrett y le dijo que si le masajeaba el culo porque le dolía. Garrett hizo una mueca de asco y lo empujo, todos reímos aun más fuerte.

-Yo siento que tengo adolorido hasta el cerebro – dijo Jane recostando la cabeza en el regazo de Demetri y los pies en el regazo de Alec

-Ya lo se, a mi también me duele todo – le dije haciendo un puchero, Edward sonrió y me levanto del asiento para sentarme en su regazo, beso mi frente y cuando Félix se sentó en mi lugar este puso mis pies sobre su regazo y sobo mis tobillos por encima de la tela de las uggs

Después de eso todos hacían comentarios sobre temas banales, sobre los que harían en año viejo, sobre la cena de compromiso de Garrett y Kate, sobre las deliciosas tortitas que habían comido en la mañana, sobre el delicioso chocolate caliente y las rosquillas glaseadas.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de comida? – les pregunte molesta – Yo solo he comido una rosquilla glaseada en todo el día

-Pues entonces vamos a cenar – dijo Félix muy feliz, el y Emmett adoraban la hora de la comida – así Alice no desaparece

-Eso fue patético – le dijo Heidi haciendo que bajara el rostro para besarle – te amo

Yo casi me tiro a llorar, era patético, me sentía tan sola, Jasper era mi mundo y con lo que paso… ¡mi vida nunca había dependido de nadie! Mis padres trabajaban todo el tiempo, no tuve hermanos, era completamente independiente, después mi madre murió y mi padre aunque no dejo de ver nunca por mi bienestar en lo económico nunca me pudo dar todo el cariño que yo en algún momento llegue a necesitar. Pero con Jazz siempre fue diferente, yo creía que me amaba, que esto nunca iba a terminar, al parecer me equivoque.

-Tranquila – Edward beso mi mejilla, por la cual corría una lagrima y comenzó a mecerme; cual madre que consola a su hijo.

-Ya esta – le dije enterrando mi rostro en su cuello

Después de eso no escuche lo que los demás decían; la verdad era que no me interesaba, tuvimos que transbordar en un aproximado de cinco veces; me quede dormida en brazos de Emmett a la tercera así que no se bien cuantas veces fueron; tuvimos que caminar y llegamos al poco rato a un restaurant en Am Heumarkt Vienna 1030, o al menos eso me dijo Jane; nada del otro mundo… bueno tal vez si; su nombre era Steirereck, nadie me había dicho que habían hecho reservaciones, pero… ¿Qué mas da?

Estaba reservada una mesa para doce personas; el camarero nos invito a pasar y en nuestra mesa se encontraba una chica; con un vestido poco elegante, cabello y ojos castaños, menuda y de tez casi marmolea, con una linda y cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Hola, cielo – Edward llego hasta ella y la beso en los labios – chicos ella es Bella.

Al principio todos parecían confundidos pero después sus rostros pasaron a ser alegres y se reunieron alrededor de la chica para saludarla. Yo estaba en blanco; Edward nunca la había mencionado… al menos no que yo recuerde.

-Alice, ven – Edward estiro su brazo para que yo pudiese tomar su mano – ella es mi novia, Bella.

-Un gusto – le dije un tanto confundida; ella solo asintió, parecía un poco molesta

-Ella es Alice – Edward me abrazo – como mi hermana pequeña

-Bien – fue lo único que dijo la chica; su asentó era un tanto extraño; muy como… ladrido, quizás.

-Su hablar es cómico ¿A que si? – dijo Rose en mi oído, con el seño fruncido aunque con una sonrisa en los labios, yo solo asentí también con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la gran mesa y todos comenzaron a pedir; yo solo pedí una _Sachertorte _que es una tarta de chocolate con una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque y un _Wiener Melange _que es un café mitad _Moka_, con leche caliente, y con leche cremosa por encima; era la cena así que no quería comer demasiado; aunque todo era exquisito.

Nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido y todos comenzamos a comer; Rose y Kate hablaban de el vestido de novia, Emmett, Félix, Demetri y Alec charlaban sobre el mejor jugador de Rugby, Garrett y Edward hablaban sobre la segunda guerra mundial y en o que había afectado a Francia; Bella, Jane y Heidi hablaban sobre libros; ninguna de las conversaciones que tenían mis amigos me interesaba mucho así que decidí comer y después inventar una escusa para no ir al dichoso festival y en lugar de eso irme al hotel.

De pronto todos guardaron silencio por una razón que yo desconocía; alguien me miraba de eso estaba segura, uno de mis amigos, seguro Emmett o Félix se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y soltó una maldición; después varios mas le siguieron y solo se quedaron las chicas; yo me sentía mal, no quería estar ahí así que simplemente me levante y sin mirar a nadie tome mi bolso y me largue de ese lugar.

Corrí hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a punzar y mis piernas temblaron hasta casi tirarme; me dirigí a la terminal del colectivo y subí en el; justo cuando las puertas se iban cerrando entro mi cielo y mi infierno personal; Jasper estaba ahí, con el cabello despeinado y sus bucles dorados pegados a su frente gracias a las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, sus orbes azules buscaron mi mirada y al hallarla sonrió. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, y cuando me tuvo en frente se arrodillo, tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije con voz entre cortada, sabia que las lagrimas de todo el dolor contenido ya estaban surcando mis mejillas

-¿Te puedo explicar lo que paso? – me dijo sentándose a mi lado aun sin soltar mi mano.

-No, es mejor que te largues de aquí – le dije volteando el rostro

-Aly por el amor de Cristo… - dijo pero fue interrumpido por las puertas que se abrían, salimos del vagón y salí corriendo hacia la siguiente estación; pero aun así sabia que Jasper me seguía.

-Alice – me grito justo después de que ninguno de los dos logro entrar al colectivo; me tomo del codo y me hizo girarme – escúchame por favor

-¿Para que si ya no tiene importancia? – me encogí de hombros e intente soltarme pero no me lo permitió.

-Hay Alice, las películas piratas se ven mal, pero cielo, tu, fingiendo que no me quieres te ves mucho peor

-haha – me reí sarcástica - ¿Qué ahora eres comediante?

-Alice, querida ven ya dejémonos de juegos – trato de empujarme a su pecho pero forcejee hasta que dejo de intentarlo

-¿No has escuchado eso de que si amas algo lo dejes ir? – le dije negando con la cabeza, ya un poco hastiada

-Si pero yo tengo una teoría – me soltó pero seguía hablando; yo necesitaba seguir escuchándolo – "si amas algo déjalo ir" luego recapacítalo, alcánzala, bésala y bésala.

Y así como si sus palabras fueran ordenes me acerco a él y me beso, un beso cargado de anhelo, intente retirarme pero poco a poco sus labios hicieron que mis recuerdos aparecieran y mi voluntad se esfumara, hasta el punto en el que mis sentidos se obnubilaron y deje de pertenecerme.

-¿Me escucharas? – me dijo tan ponto como terminamos de besarnos; yo simplemente asentí y me pegue mas a su pecho.

"El día en el que llegamos aquí, y viste lo que paso con María, bueno… ese día por la mañana Emmett, Garrett y yo habíamos ido a ver el anillo que le daría Garrett a Kate; en el centro comercial nos encontramos con María, Nattie y Lucy; ya sabes que yo no soy muy agradable para Lucy por lo que paso con el obra del lago de los cisnes…

Yo solté unas risitas; Lucy era el cisne negro y yo el blanco; cuando teníamos que cambiar y ambas teníamos que pasar por brazos de Jasper; a mi me levanto bien, sin ningún esfuerzo, pero cuando intento levantar a Lucy ambos se fueron de bruces y Emmett dijo: "creo que debes de dejar ya las tortitas con sirope Lu…" y desde ese día no nos habla.

"Bueno el caso es que solo las saludamos y nos fuimos a buscar la dichosa sortija; fue ahí cuando pasamos frente a la tienda en la que estaban ustedes, yo quería entrar para estar contigo pero María me halo dentro de la tienda y simplemente me beso; yo trate de soltarme pero cuando lo logre tu ya no estabas y Rosalie tampoco. Los chicos saben lo que paso…

Cuando termino su relato nos fuimos caminando hacia los peldaños de entrada

-¿Y porque no me dijeron nada? – Le interrumpí molesta mientras nos sentábamos – si eso fue lo que paso me pudiste haber evitado un mes de ser una muerta viviente

-Lo lamento, amor – dijo abrazándome y besándome la cien – pero quería decírtelo por mi mismo… aunque eres un poco tozuda por eso el mes de esperar… cada que yo intentaba hablarte tu te ibas o Rose te llevaba.

-Es un poco maternal – le dije también abrazándolo; tal vez no lo debía de haber perdonado tan rápido pero me había hecho mucha falta.

-¿Perdonaras mi falta de tacto y todo lo demás por lo que te hecho pasar en este ultimo mes? – me dijo besando mi mejilla

-No – le dije recargándome en su pecho.

-Y… ¿Ahora? – me pregunto subiéndome a su regazo y besando la punta de mi nariz

-Nope – le dije riendo

-Y… ¿Ahora? – lo dijo casi en un susurro, se fue acercando lentamente a mi cara, sus labios rosaron sinuosamente los míos, me estrecho en un delicado abrazo y nos fundimos en un delicioso beso, sus labios y los míos se amoldaban a la perfección, poco a poco su lengua se fue abriendo paso entre mis labios para chocar en un toque casi eléctrico con mi lengua, mis manos jugaban con su precioso cabello y las suyas se mantenían abrazando mi cuerpo; nos separamos cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, así que recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y bese su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormirme, ese día si que había sido largo y cansado.

-¿Alice? – Pregunto unos minutos después de ese hermoso beso; yo aun no lograba conciliar el sueño - ¿Es idea mía o pesas menos?

-Peso menos – afirme con voz pastosa

-¿Por qué? – tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo - ¿Marcus te pidió que bajaras mas de peso?

-No – le dije besando la comisura de sus labios, exquisitos – incluso me a regañado por la baja de peso.

-¿Qué le paso a mi Alice comilona? – beso la punta de mi nariz

-¡La dejo la razón de su existencia! – una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al decir eso, Jasper la beso y de ahí hasta el camino húmedo que había formado hasta llegar a mi ojo y besar mi parpado

-No mi princesa, no llores – volvió a dejar un rastro de besos por todo mi rostro

-¿Tu… tu no quieres a María verdad? – me dije aferrando mis manos al cuello de su camisa

-Claro que no mi pequeña muñequita – me abrazo aun mas fuerte – yo te amo solo a ti, Alice tu eres mi vida.

-Te amo Jazzy – le dije mientras me hacia un ovillo en su regazo

-Y yo a ti – volvió a besarme y me estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos.

Así era como debía de haber iniciado este día; entre los brazos de la persona que mas amo en el mundo, tal vez nuestra reconciliación no fue en el lugar mas romántico, tampoco dijimos algo que no hubiésemos dicho antes, pero al abrazar a Jasper otra vez y sentir sus labios fríos besar mis mejillas y mi frente era lo que mas valía, tal vez aun no era navidad pero sin duda alguna este era el mejor regalo; no podía haber pedido nada mejor que un "te amo" de los labios de mi querido Jazz, porque él era simplemente el hombre perfecto.

-Oye ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No irían con Edward a ver un festival…? - le interrumpí besándolo

-Cállate si no quieres que te golpee – le dije volviéndome a acurrucar entre sus brazos – ya me estaba quedando dormida

-Duerme mi pequeña – dijo riendo y levantándose para irnos en el colectivo – mañana nos espera un largo día

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes haber escuchado a unas mujeres decir que hacíamos una hermosa pareja. Sin duda una reconciliación antes hubiese sido mucho mejor pero ahora entre sus brazos en un país lejano al nuestro; claro que esto podía se un sueño, como el de Marie, lo bueno es que yo también había encontrado al amor de mi vida en vísperas de navidad.

* * *

**_Bueno como ya saben ! :33 pronto sera navidad ! ya por todos lados he visto pinos navideños y creo que me pondre como toda una loca navideña ! :DD pero ! no se hahaha ! :)) _**

**_bueno el caso es que hace unos dias estaba viendo en un programa en la TV que en Austria ! :33 tienen una especie de festejo asi que me ha gustado y me ha inspirado para hacer este OS !_**

**_en verdad espero les guste porque esta algo largo ! hahahaha okno pero si en verdad espero les guste ! ^w^_**

**_luego esta lo del ballet ! yo iba a ir a ver el cascanueces esta navidad y estaba asi super feliz... pero para el dia en el que es yo tendria que estar con mis tios y ellos no me llevaran :(( pero bueno... otro año sera ! :))_**

**_Vale este OS es para Shiru ! linda gracias ! por todo en verdad eres super bella ! :)) y pues ya supongo que tambien es dedicado para vosotras que lo estais leyendo ahora ! :33 vale muchos besos bye bye ! :DD_**

**_PD: Los lugares y la comida ¡Si existe! hahaha ! en verdad deliciosa la tarta ! :PP y el nombre del señor del teatro tambien es real !_**

**_Bye ^^ Alice Maggio - Whitlock :DD_**


End file.
